Teasing Pleasure
by sakurablossom1694
Summary: She was sick of him teasing her and calling her names all day long. His weakness was obvious; pure lust. Sick of being teased, Sakura flips the tables on him. What has Hidan gotten himself into? Warning: LEMON and LANGUAGE!
1. PreTeasing

**Hey again! Well I got the idea to write this fic by reading other fics such as Bad Dreams? by Air Tsukiko and Love for the Akatsuki by DarkSacredJewelXoX. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto :/ But I do own the plot of this story :D**

**Summary: **After Sakura joined the Akatsuki, she has to share a room with Hidan, the sadistic Jashinist. She decides to find some way to get back at him for teasing her sexually and calling her 'Bitch'. She was going to have a lot of fun teasing this man. And boy, Hidan doesn't know he's in for the long haul.

* * *

It was a lovely day in the Akatsuki base kitchen. Well it was, until..."Hidan, would you please get your FUCKING HANDS OFF MY ASS!" You could hear her scream throughout the whole base. "Fine Bitch," said the Jashinist. Now his hands travelled to her round hips as he grinded into her. Sakura let out a growl of annoyance. "I didn't tell you to put them somewhere else on my body! Now get the fuck off of me!" He chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I know you fucking like this, _Bitch_." A light blush dusted over her cheeks. '_**That sadistic bastard! How dare he fucking touch us, even if it does feel good. We're no one's sex**__**toy**_**,'** her inner Sakura hissed. She tried to get away, but he took advantage of the position and bent her over so her ass was sticking out. He ground the front of his hips harder into her backside. Squeaking in surprise, the blush on her cheeks deepened in color.

_'Let's have a little fun with this shithead,'_ she thought. It was the perfect plan to get him back at his own game.

She decided to arch her back and let a soft moan escape her light pink lips. _'Now I've got him,'_ her mind mused. Now, she started grinding her ass against him and wrap her arms around his neck behind her. He could hear her heavy pants escape, which distracted him long enough for him to release his hands from her hips to -Ahem!- readjust his situation.

She took this opportunity to escape back into her room, much to her "luck", shared with Hidan. _'I'll just lock myself into the bathroom. He wouldn't dare come in. Ugh I feel so dirty now, well nothing that a shower can't fix.'_

Turning the shower on, she turned the dial to hot. After the water warmed up, she stripped herself of her clothing and jumped into the shower. During her shower, she thought of ways she could tease that bastard. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the door being knocked on softly. But she did notice when the door was smashed in.

That tore her away from her thoughts. She pulled the shower curtain aside and cursed. "What the hell are you doing in here." He had that evil grin plastered on his face now. _**'Well we're screwed.**_**'** her inner said bluntly. "Goddamn it, I asked you what the fuck do you think you're doing in here," she growled.

He took a step forward towards the shower, discarding the cloak he had on. The next step, he took off his pants. _'Oh, FUCK!'_ she tried throwing a bar of soap at his face. She missed his face by a foot. "Damn," she muttered. Now, he took off his black boxers, causing the pinkette to blush madly, as her eyes travelled down from his grinning face to his now excited situation. But when her gaze lingered from his face down, she couldn't resist looking at his sexy sculpted body. She felt herself getting wet, but that wasn't from the shower.

He suddenly appeared right in front of her peeking face that was out of the shower. When he did this, she got a good look at his 8 pack. She timidly looked up at him. His plum colored eyes were gazing at her jade orbs. They were filled with lust. He smirked.

"Well are you just gonna fucking stand there all day or what? Make some room, Bitch." She scowled at the name. "Get out of here you dick," she said. "I'd rather not. But I'd much rather have **it** _in_ you instead of _out _in the humid room," he purred.

The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the shower wall. The vision of Hidan having water slide down his gorgeous body made her weak in the knees. She heard him say, "I'm gonna get you back for what you fucking did to me today." That smirk was so irresistible, yet very annoying at times. She couldn't help herself. The next thing she knew, she had crushed her lips to his in an open mouth kiss. She moaned when she felt his tongue clash with hers. He had a citrusy taste to him that made her want more of him. He took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her waist, pulling her against his body. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Sakura wound her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Soon, the kiss became more passionate, and eventually, very needy. When his hands squeezed her ass, she gasped and threw her head back. This wasn't like it was in the kitchen. No, this was absolute pleasure, a teasing pleasure. And she wanted more of it, and more of him.

* * *

**Well I thought that would be a good place to stop XD this is my second lemon and my second favorite pairing :D So tell me if you like it and if I should or shouldn't continue. If you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear what they are :D Please review and I welcome any criticism!**


	2. Shower Pleasures

**Ahhhh! Sorry for making you guys wait! :/ My computer died just as I was about to finish up Chapter 2 and I lost all of my chapter 2 work :( I appreciate your reviews and again, if you have any ideas for the story, I'd love to hear them :D**

**Well I'm watching Spongebob right now and Squidward just fell into a volcano but Spongebob saved him. That only made me wonder, how can people write 'Rated M' stories about Spongebob? I mean, I respect everyone's writing and I don't have a problem with others stories, but it's a kids show. How can they make it sexual? ~Sigh~ well that's just my ADHD acting up hahaha! Anywho, here's chapter 2! I hope it's as good as chapter 1!**

**Recap:** _The next thing she knew, she was pinned against the shower wall. The vision of Hidan having water slide down his gorgeous body made her weak in the knees. She heard him say, "I'm gonna get you back for what you fucking did to me today." That smirk was so irresistible, yet very annoying at times. She couldn't help herself. The next thing she knew, she had crushed her lips to his in an open mouth kiss. She moaned when she felt his tongue clash with hers. He had a citrusy taste to him that made her want more of him. He took the opportunity to wrap his hands around her waist, pulling her against his body. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Sakura wound her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Soon, the kiss became more passionate, and eventually, very needy. When his hands squeezed her ass, she gasped and threw her head back. This wasn't like it was in the kitchen. No, this was absolute pleasure, a teasing pleasure. And she wanted more of it, and more of him._

"Oh my god, Hidan!" He loved teasing her almost as much as he loved his god, Jashin. Honestly, he thought this was _way_ better than sacrificing others to please his god.

He brought his lips down to her neck and used his left hand to tease her right breast while his right hand travelled to her aching core. Rubbing a single finger up and down her slit, she ground her hips against his finger. _'Damn, this girl gets turned on easily,'_ he thought to himself as he inserted his middle finger inside her tight entrance, palm facing up. He curled his middle finger, pushing against that sweet spot. Repeating this motion, she writhed from the sensation of his finger pushed against her sensitive spot.

"It's about damn time you started getting serious, _Hidan_," she hissed. "Oh, I haven't started yet, _Bitch,_" he whispered sensually in her ear. Unexpectedly, he thrust his ring finger, middle finger, and pointer finger into her pussy and started at a quick pace, never stopping. She gripped his hair and arched her back. He took the opportunity she was giving him to take her right nipple into his mouth.

She was on edge right now. It would be any mome- "AHHHH!" The walls around his fingers tightened as she came onto his hand.

When she came, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she achieved orgasm. Jade eyes no longer visible as she squeezed her eyes shut, mouth slightly agape, and her head arched back, with her pink hair flowing slightly past her shoulders. She was a natural beauty.

"Goddamn, let's get to the main fucking event already!" Hidan said impatiently. All he wanted to do now was to please this girl to no end.

He waited for her to get down from her high, which only took about 30 seconds, before he wrapped her legs around his strong, muscular torso.

"Are you ready for a fucking of your lifetime?" She could only respond by a small nod. He smirked, satisfied with her answer. "Well alright! Your fucking pussy is mine now." And with that, he slipped himself in her warm core.

Hidan groaned while Sakura gasped in both pain and pleasure. Mostly pain. He was just so _big_! He only gave her about 10 seconds to adjust to his size before pulling out, almost completely, and slamming back in her. The pace wasn't bad for beginning but it sped up significantly as her moans encouraged him to go faster, deeper, and harder. He had no problem complying with those requests, even if they weren't verbal.

"Mmmm deeper, Hidan, deeper!" Her voice was raspy with lust, and it made her sound so sexy.

Suddenly, he pulled himself out of her and set her on the ground. When she was back on her feet, he spun her around and told her to get on all fours. She did as she was told. Taken by a pleasant surprise, he gripped her hips and pounded into her, really hard and deep, all while going at a fast pace. She moaned louder when he started to hit her G-spot continuously, not giving it a break. He felt her walls tighten once again, _'Damn she's close again,'_ he thought. Feeling her walls spasm around his cock was the best feeling in his life. After a few more thrusts on her G-spot, she came. Hidan following right after, shooting his hot essence into her. They both groaned at the feel of their releases.

He pulled out of her and helped her back up to her feet, bringing her into a passionate kiss. She broke it when she needed air.

"Wow, that was _electrifying,_" she whispered. A chuckle escaped his lips. "What can I say? I'm the fucking shit when it comes to pleasing women," he mused.

Adorning his lips was that damn defiant smirk. Growling, she turned her back to him, grabbing the bottle of shampoo and washing her hair. All Hidan did was lean back against the shower wall opposite of the small girl. He watched her as she washed her hair and washed her sexy body. After rinsing off all of the soap and turning off the water, she turned to smirk at him. Giving him a seductive smile she said, "Let's go, round two."

And with that, they were out of the shower and wrapped in towels drying off. When they were dry, they wrapped the towels around them, covering themselves, and walked towards the bed.

"This time, I'm in control," she said with confidence in her voice. With that, she tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist. Smirking, he leaned up and kissed her, only to pull her down to lay on top of him. _'Let's see how she does this time.'_

**Well there's chapter 2! I hope the lemon didn't suck but oh well, that's what updating is for :D Review, Criticize, and suggest any ideas that you want! I'm going to do chapter 3 soon but first I need to work on my other story, A Satisfying Encounter. Lol I feel kinda bad for not paying attention to the first story I wrote but I can always come back for it :p**


End file.
